


My mother always warned me it would be like this

by traumschwinge



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Best Friends, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles got Sharon to stay dry when he was a kid, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traumschwinge/pseuds/traumschwinge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is trying, he really is. But somehow, he always ends up with the girls that don't love him for himself but for his money. Erik watches this helplessly, too afraid to loose his best friend as to make his own move on him. Besides, it's always nice to hug Charles, no matter for what reason. If only Charles could see that dating innumerable girls will lead to nothing whereas there's someone who loves him right before his nose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My mother always warned me it would be like this

**Author's Note:**

> Going through my older works, I noticed that I haven't posted this here.

Erik looked over the outfit he had picked for tonight. He had no idea why he even felt the need to dress up. He was only attending to do his best friend a favor and be the date of his best friend's latest girlfriend's friend. Again. Erik had no idea why he was even planning to go. Except, that he was dressing up for his best friend Charles. Well, not for Charles himself. But to make his girlfriend happy which in turn would make Charles happy. Maybe.

Knowing Charles luck with women said girlfriend would be an ex-girlfriend before the end of the month. Which was only a few days away anyway. Erik had made a strict policy not to learn the name of any woman Charles dated for less than a month. So far, he had had to learn one name. And that only had been because they had miraculously made it to day 35 before they broke up.

Erik wouldn't mind Charles having one girlfriend after another, going through women at an alarming speed as much if it weren't him who had to pick up the pieces every time. Erik loved Charles dearly, he really did, he just wished he would be pickier with his girlfriends. For a telepath, Charles was pretty rubbish at knowing people's intentions. Erik could usually tell in the first five seconds if a woman was only after Charles' money. Which, of course, all of them were.

Erik carefully tied his dark maroon tie. Well, at least he got free food at an expensive restaurant and an evening with Charles out of this. As always. He sometimes suspected he was some kind of masochist to agree to these kinds of dates on a regular basis. He should talk to Sharon about her son's dating habits. She would listen to him, if he was lucky. As much as she disliked him for his common background, she had long since accepted him to be one of the few constants in her son's life. Which also meant that he was sometimes asked for his opinion on the women she wanted to set Charles up with. Erik tried to be open-minded about them and to keep Charles' best interest in mind, he found it difficult not to find too many flaws in every single one of them.

The dates tonight would be some girls Charles had met at a party, not someone he was set up with. That would be interesting, Erik thought, suppressing a sigh as he put on his jacket. Charles would be here to pick him up soon, a glance at his watch—a present from Charles with interesting metals in it—revealed. Meeting women Charles had met was always a gamble. Sometimes, it worked out better than the set-ups. Most of the times, however, it worked out far worse. Even more of those women were nothing but gold diggers.

Charles arrived ten minutes later, calling Erik down with his telepathy rather than bothering to get out of the car. Erik had known him long enough not to care anymore. When they were together, Charles was in his head all the time. He just had to be careful so Charles wouldn't notice eventually that he was always on Erik's mind, even when he wasn't anywhere near.

When Erik got in the car one glance was enough to see that he was in for some heartbreak before the end of the evening. He steeled himself mentally. One day, he might slip and actually hurt one of the women toying with Charles heart only to get to his money.

Charles didn't seem to notice his dislike of either of the women. Erik didn't even know which one was supposed to be his date. They both only had eyes for Charles. Not that he could blame them. Erik was just the same, though for entirely different, more noble reasons. Charles was talking about something or other and once in a while one of the women asked something to keep him talking.

That was how they somehow made through about half the dinner. Erik was almost impressed. He and his date had ignored each other after they had been introduced. It was obvious that she as well was only interested in Charles. Okay, not Charles, rather the millions—or were it billions? Erik had never cared enough to ask—in his bank account. So it shouldn't have come as a surprise when Charles suddenly stopped mid-sentence and gaped at his date.

Erik knew that expression. He had seen it countless times before and knew exactly, what it meant and how to handle things. Charles had just picked up some thought that indicated the woman pretending to be in love with him only lusted for his money and didn't care about him as a person. In an old and often practiced maneuver, Erik pulled his phone out and started to pretend answering a call, looking sufficiently shocked as he turned away, shooting Charles an alarmed look and then whispering into his phone.

Of course there was no caller and Charles knew exactly what this was about. He apologized to the women, said something about a family emergency and waved the waiter over to ask for the check. They had used this maneuver so often that it should be well known by now. How Charles' dates always seemed to be unaware of the consequences of him being a telepath was really beyond Erik.

He turned back when Charles had send the girls off with a mostly sincere excuse and the insincere promise to call them. He watched Charles pay and waited for him to get up after, following Charles outside and into the taxi he hailed. They didn't have to talk about it. Erik knew. And if Charles wanted to talk about it he would tell him. He would also tell him if he wanted to be alone but so far it never had happened and Erik was glad for it.

Twenty minutes later they were sitting on Charles' bed, with ice cream and each armed with a spoon. Charles was leaning against Erik's shoulder, not yet crying but also not very far from it. Erik had put an arm around him and was trying to get him to eat some of the ice cream. They had barely touched their dinner at the restaurant after all.

“I really thought she would be different,” Charles moaned after a while. “You know? I thought she might actually like me.”

“I know,” Erik agreed, stroking Charles' back. Of course he knew. He also knew the pain Charles felt with every woman that let him down like this. Erik knew because he felt the same. He wanted Charles to find the one person he could be happy with. It had been a slow realization, but that was what he wanted. For Charles to be happy and loved. And if he wasn't the one for Charles then well, he could live with that. Maybe. As long as Charles was happy.

“My mother always warned me it would be like this,” Charles went on. “She said I should be content with a woman I like good enough to have around all the time and didn't mind an awful lot and get over it that people will see my money first before they start seeing me.” He sighed. A large spoonful of ice cream disappeared in his mouth, leaving his lips even redder than usual. Erik concentrated on shielding harder. “I'm afraid she might be right. That there's, you know, only three people in the world who actually see me and like me.” Sharon, Raven and Erik.

Erik didn't ask if this couldn't be somehow enough. He knew better than to ask that. It sounded desperate, even to his own ears. Just as well, he could confess his eternal love to Charles. And that would never happen. Not ever. Well, at least not until Charles confessed first. Which would never happen because Charles wasn't in love with him. Instead of saying anything, he just hugged Charles closer.

“I don't want to sound ungrateful,” Charles sighed, putting the empty ice cream bucket and the spoons away before he settled in Erik's arms again. “I'm very glad to have you, Erik. And Raven and mother, too.” He sighed. “It would just be nice, to have a significant other.”

Erik made a non-committal sound. He didn't mind Charles not having a significant other. Sure he would prefer it to Charles' constant dating and soothing his broken heart every other night. But if he was honest with himself, he did enjoy holding Charles like this. He didn't enjoy the thought of somebody else holding Charles like this. Or the thought of Charles being with somebody else. If Charles was truly happy, he wouldn't say a word against it. If Charles married somebody just not to be alone, he would protest. Maybe.

Or he would end up being the best man.

“I planned to take her to Mother's dinner party tomorrow,” Charles sighed after a long while of silence. “I already told my mother that I'd come with a date. I can't just show up alone now, can I?”

“It's not too late to hire an escort now,” Erik suggested with a smirk. Being hit with a pillow for that was worth to hear Charles laugh.

“I'm not hiring an escort!” Charles protested.

“Well, then ask me if I'm busy tomorrow night.” The words were out before he had thought about it. He looked at Charles shocked about what he'd just said. Charles gaped back at him.

“Erik, that's hardly a joking matter,” Charles stammered after a while. He was blushing. And yet, he had not extracted himself from Erik's arms. He was still cuddled up against Erik, almost on Erik's lap.

“I'm not joking,” Erik said. Now that the words were out, there was no point in pulling back. “Read me if you don't believe my words.”

With a sigh, Charles shook his head. “Okay, then, are you free tomorrow? There's this incredibly boring dinner party at my Mother's.”

“I'm free,” Erik said, trying very hard not to smile too terrifyingly. “Can't let you die bored out of your mind alone, can I?”

Charles hugged him hard. “Thanks, Erik,” he whispered in Erik's ear. That did something funny to Erik's stomach. “You're the best friend one can have.”

Apparently, by funny he had meant a lump of ice forming there.

–

The next evening, Erik found himself in the same suit in the same car as the night before headed out to Westchester. Charles was seated as far away as possible, pressed up against the opposite window. They didn't talk. Erik hadn't made it home last night. He never did after one of Charles' break-ups, but the night had been more awkward than usual, with less cuddling. He wondered if Charles was mad at him and that made him worried.

“Oh hush,” Charles said when they were almost there. “I'm not mad. Are you?”

Erik shook his head. “Of course not.” He turned to Charles and forced himself to smile. “I wouldn't have said I'd come if I hadn't wanted to. For you.”

Tentatively, Charles reached out for Erik's hand. “Thank you, my friend,” he murmured, leaning against Erik and closing his eyes for the rest of the drive up to the mansion. Erik contended himself with holding Charles hand and being close to him like this.

They entered the mansion still holding hands. Erik was glad for it. It wasn't the first time Charles had taken him along to Westchester, but he still hadn't been there often enough not to be impressed anymore. He sometimes assumed he would never stop to be amazed how rich Charles family was. It just didn't fit with the Charles he knew. Usually. Of course, there were moments when one could hardly miss that Charles had never known financial insecurity or having to think about the price of things he wanted.

Charles led them into the ball room—the mansion still had one, as ridiculous as it was—where the guests gathered until everyone had arrived and had their first drinks—no alcohol, Sharon was very strict about that, she had promised Charles when he had still been a child and Charles had made sure she'd keep that one promise. Dinner wouldn't start for at least another hour.

“What is this about this time?” Erik asked as they weaved through the crowds, stopping every now and then for Charles to greet some of the guests. Erik made sure he looked like proper arm candy by Charles' side and didn't say much aside from the mandatory “Good evening, pleasure to meet you.” It hurt a little that Charles only introduced him as “Erik Lehnsherr”, instead of “My good friend Erik” like he usually would. But then again, he was supposed to be Charles' emergency date. Couldn't be a date and a best friend at the same time, could he?

“Fund raising for...” Charles paused. “I have no idea.”

Erik couldn't help but snort.

“Oh, shush, you can ask Mother, she'll be most delighted to explain it to you,” Charles said, elbowing Erik. “Look, there she is, with Raven. We should go say hello, at least.”

Raven had noticed them too and was waving at them to come over, before quickly turning to her mother and starting to whisper. Both women laughed. Erik had a bad feeling about that. He had long since learned to be wary of women looking at them and then laugh at some private joke. It had brought him to more than one date and one very memorable afternoon discussing possible brides for Charles with Sharon.

When they reached the women, Raven didn't even wait for greetings, but just beamed at them and said, “Fucking finally!”

“What?” Erik and Charles gasped in unison, as Raven wrapped an arm around each of their necks and hugged them.

“I'm so happy for you,” she grinned when she pulled away again. “I thought for ages that you'd never notice, but...Look. At. You. Finally dating.”

Erik instinctively wanted to deny it. But they were on a date, weren't they, even though only because it was an emergency. Erik looked at Charles from the corner of his eyes. _Go ahead and tell them that we're not,_ Charles' voice said in his mind.

 _And burst Raven's bubble? No way, you tell them,_ Erik thought at Charles.

“Raven,” Charles started and looked his sister in the eye. “We...” He sighed. “I guess we are. Dating. Since this is a date. And we're here, together.” _You can still stop it,_ Charles projected. His mental voice sounded a little strained. Erik had never heard him like that before.

But what the hell was Charles thinking. Like hell Erik would stop that. Dating Charles, even for one evening, was more than he had ever hoped for. So he put his arm around Charles and pulled him to his side. “Yeah, guess we're dating now,” he said, grinning. “Charles even asked me out.” It was a stretch but not untrue. Not really, anyway. _I wouldn't think less of you if you told them,_ he send Charles.

“What, when?” Raven exclaimed. “I always thought it would be you to make the first step!”

Erik frowned. Had he been that obvious about his feelings for Charles or was Raven making fun of him because he was her brother's date?

“Yesterday evening,” Charles said. Erik hadn't even noticed when Charles had slipped his hand between the buttons of his waistcoat. His fingers were warm though the thin fabric of his shirt.

“Oh,” Raven grinned. “So you...already kissed?”

Kissing was definitely not what she was thinking of, Erik could tell even without being informed about it by a very flustered Charles. Erik just held him a little closer, enjoying the feeling of the small of Charles' back under his hand. “Not yet,” he said. “We want to take it slow.”

“Yeah, sure, slow,” Raven snorted. “Continental drift is slow, you guys are in danger of moving backwards in time if you get any slower.”

“Raven!” Charles exclaimed but Raven simply stuck her tongue out at her brother.

“Just kiss already, it won't kill you,” she said, rolling her eyes.

“It's not a date if you don't kiss,” Sharon joined in.

Kiss Charles? Erik swallowed. Not that he didn't want to, but here? In front of Raven and Sharon and who knew how many other people looking. He looked down at Charles who was staring at him, lips parted a little. _You don't have to_ , he projected as loud as he could, a little panicked. If he kissed Charles now, he would never be able to let him go ever again.

 _I_ _don't think not kissing is an option here,_ Charles replied. He slung his arms around Erik's neck and pressed close. Erik could feel his heart race, though he wasn't sure if it wasn't just his own heart hammering against his chest. Instinctively, he put his arms around Charles waist, holding him close.

The kiss was sweet and slow, not much more than a peck. Much too short for Erik. But he didn't want to force himself onto Charles. What, if they did more and wouldn't be friends and not be dating the next morning? He couldn't risk that. It broke him, but he didn't chase after Charles' lips when he pulled away after a few seconds.

That made it all the more shocking to suddenly have Charles in his mind, declaring, _I've meant to do this for ages!_ The thought was accompanied by a wave of euphoria and love and a certain smugness.

Erik opened his mouth to say something and then closed it again. The way Charles looked at him, eyes wide open and lips parted in shock was enough to know Charles hadn't meant to project. That he had meant what he'd thought but hadn't meant for Erik to overhear.

“For ages?” Erik asked. Charles never answered that question, because as soon as he opened his mouth to speak, he had Erik's lips on his again and Erik thinking as loudly as he could, _You're impossible, why didn't you say anything, we could have been doing this for ages, I love you, I love you, I love you!_


End file.
